Waluigi Becomes Depressed
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi becomes sorely depressed after losing Daisy in a car accident, and with a bionic heart, he's teared with depression as he's faced with the possibility of death from heart failure. Written by request.


**Waluigi Becomes Depressed  
**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, this was requested, and I am one not to disappoint. So, this is for you, oh great requestor. And besides, I needed to do something like this. Plus, it gives me even more ideas!

Disclaimer: Waluigi belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

It was a dark, gloomy, and stormy night. In a gigantic, overpopulated city, no less. Waluigi was seen in a dark room in the highest floor of the lone apartment, looking out the window as he watched the streets become populated with more traffic in despair. He sighed as he turned around, wheeling in his wheel chair, picking up some flowers that were in the purple vase nearby.

"Oh Daisy... if only you didn't get killed in that horrible car accident..." Waluigi sighed as he placed his left hand on his artificial bionic heart, feeling it beat rather fast as he felt the pain from inside, some green goo being expelled out of it as a result. "Never have I been so depressed over something so horrible... it was so bad the case, I had to go to Dr. Bowser and get my heart checked."

He tried standing up from his wheel chair, but he felt his hip crack, and thus, he firmly sat back down, groaning as he shook his head.

"Aye, I did my best to protect you from dieing... but alas, my hips were broke, and now, I'm forced to be stuck to this godforsaken wheel chair for the rest of my life," Waluigi mused as he took off his purple cap and looked down, closing his eyes. "Oh, it pains me whenever I try and remember the good times, Daisy... when you and I used to go and cause chaos on the others..."

The rain began pouring harder as the thunder boomed loudly, and Waluigi only became more depressed with every minute passing, his heart suffering as a result. The green goo continued spewing out of the bionic heart, and it was causing a puddle on the floor, of which caused a gap to appear as a result. By a few more minutes, if Waluigi was to become depressed beyond the normal sense, he would die out of relative ease. And sadly enough, unless he managed to stop being depressed, there was nothing he could do.

"And I couldn't do my best to protect you...WHY!?" Waluigi bellowed in anger, his face going red as he raged, the green goo replaced with red goo as his bionic heart nearly exploded, slamming his left fist on the wheelchair, "If I had known what was to happen as a result of the accident, I would have never taken Daisy to that stupid theater! Why was I too stupid to realize that!? WHY!?"

He then gasped as he placed his right hand on his bionic heart. The amount of anger he lashed out was so powerful, the bionic heart couldn't handle anymore. Waluigi screamed in pain as he tried to control himself, but alas, his bionic heart finally in, and he collapsed on the ground, dead as the bionic heart then exploded, its mechanical parts blasting everywhere as the body was blasted into the air, before being propelled right out of the window, causing the now lifeless body to fall several stories as it landed on the roof of a yellow taxi cab, causing a large dent in it, of which halted the traffic altogether. The rain began to transform into hail as the lightning blasted, the thunder continuously booming loudly.

* * *

"And that's pretty much my story," Waluigi finished, grinning as he looked at the group of five, young curious Kremling kids, all who were intrigued by the tale.

One of the young Kritter kids, a brown-colored specimen with a red cap, raised his left hand in the air, asking, "But wait... how could this be all true if you supposedly die in the end...?"

Waluigi chuckled as he patted the Kritter on the head, reassuring him, "Kid, that's why we call them tall tales. They're not suppose to be real." And with that, he took out his banjo and began performing for the Kritter kids, much to their delight. And yes, they were all in the tropical jungles of Kremling Island, hanging around a camp fire in the western part of the jungle.

**THE END**


End file.
